Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time, Retold
by DynturaDJ
Summary: Here is my little spin on The Ocarina of Time. A novelization if you will. And yes, it's supposed to be a bit crazy. Be nice! Rated "T" to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here it is people, my first story posted on here. Now be nice, keep the flames down, and tip your waitresses. As usual, I do not own Ocarina of Time (but I do have a replica), Legend of Zelda, or Hyrule. If you're nice I will add another chapter soon.

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. The birds sang, the bugs buzzed, and the fairy snored. So loudly in fact, they could hear her in Zora's Domain. In the remote forest, where the Great Deku Tree dwelled is where the snores originated. The Great Deku Tree rolled his eyes and poked the sleeping fairy with a branch. "Navi, NAVI! Wake up, you're snoring again and I need your help anyway." The fairy rolled over in her sleep and continued snoring. Knowing it would wake her, the Great Deku Tree said, "You're going to have bark on your face." Navi snapped up immediately. "Good," said the Great Deku Tree, "Now, I have a mission for you. You are finally going to have a Kokiri to look after." Navi's light got brighter in excitement. "Wow! Finally my own Kokiri," she said, "Who is it? I know it's a new one right?" "No," said the Deku Tree with a smile, "It's Link." Navi's smile disappeared and her chin dropped. "Oh no, not Link!" she cried, "He is the most clumsy boy I have ever seen! He can trip over a blade of grass!" "Please, Navi," said the Deku Tree, weakness coming into his voice, "I don't have much time left." "Oh, okay," she said grumpily, "I'll go get him." And with that she flew out of the Deku Tree's Meadow.

Meanwhile, at Link's house, he was asleep and in the middle of a nightmare. "No, not the fish again," he mumbled, "Mido, not the fish." (Well, I didn't say it was THE nightmare.) Navi flew in the door and over to Link. "Hey doofus, wake up!" she yelled. But Link just rolled over. "I can't believe we are depending on this klutz to save all of Hyrule." Link then woke up and stretched. "Hey, wait. Did someone just call me a doofus?" he asked. Navi sighed, "Up here, Link. I'm your new fairy." Link looked up and gasped. "Me? I have a fairy? Yahoo, Mido watch out!" He ran out the door and promptly fell to the ground about 6 feet below. Navi sighed again and followed him.

Saria came running up to them. She had seen Link fall. "Um, are you alright?" she asked. "Yep," replied Link, "Do it all the time." Saria shrugged, "Ok, if you say so. Oh wow! You have a fairy! Now you are a true Kokiri but you are still a klutz. This means the Great Deku tree has summoned you! Go see him now!" Link ran off toward the Deku Tree's Meadow, falling in the pond on the way. When he got there, he found Mido standing in his way. "Huh, you don't even have a fairy. How do I know the Great Deku tree has summoned you." He said. "What do you think she is a firefly on steroids?" Link replied, pointing at Navi. "Now that you mention it, that's exactly what she looks like," said Mido. Navi turned bright red in anger and flew full speed into Mido's face. "Ug," said Mido, now with a fairy shaped dent in his cheek, "You still can't see the Deku Tree without a sword and shield, no matter how hard your firefly hits me." "Ok," said Link, laughing, "I'll see what I can do."

Walking back to his house to tell Saria what had happened, Link said, "Navi, you may be the best thing to happen to this forest. Everyone else is afraid to stand up to Mido." Navi blushed and was about to say thanks when Link added, "Not bad for a firefly." Navi started to glow red with anger again. Link noticed this and panicked. "I mean a fairy! Uh, let's just see what Saria has to say, ok?" Navi went back to blue and nodded. Link sighed in relief, knowing he had cheated certain pain for once.

They reached Link's house where Saria was waiting to see what happened. "What?!" she cried, "Mido won't let you in? Well, I'll hit him later. Right now, you really should get a sword and shield. The forest is getting kind of odd." "Yeah," replied Link, "I saw the dress in Mido's closet." "Well, I was referring to the monsters around," said Saria, "But I have to admit, Mido's getting odd too." "Ok, I can buy a shield at the shop," said Link, "but where can I find a sword?" "Well," replied Saria, "I know of a secret place by the Know-It-All Brother's house. You get in there by crawling through a small hole in the wall." "Alright," said Link, "I'll go look." Link and Navi turned and walked around looking for Rupees. "I know," said Navi, "Let's see if Mido has any." "What? You want me to ask him?" asked Link. "No, of course not," said Navi, "I know for a fact he has chests in his house." "Ok, sounds promising," replied Link, "Let's go!"

They soon got to Mido's house. "Alright," said Navi, "Quickly, before he comes." "Don't worry;" replied Link, "He's too busy blocking that road. Ok, there they are." He went up to one of the chests and opened it, finding five Rupees. He went to the others and found one Rupee, another five Rupees and a heart. "Ok, that's it," said Link, "We still need about twenty-nine Rupees." They left Mido's house and walked around the forest until they found more than they needed. Then they went through the hole the Saria mentioned. Link nearly got run over by a giant rock rolling around, but it missed him and he reached the chest. He opened it and picked out the sword. He turned to show it to Navi but she was not behind him. He backtracked and found her, flattened into the ground by the rock. He picked her up and got out of there. He took the glowing fairy pancake back to his house and put a bicycle pump in her mouth and pumped it once, inflating her back to normal. She turned red with anger again. Link noticed this and said quickly, "Uh, let's get the shield and get Mido out of the way." This time though, Navi flew into his head really hard, leaving a dent that made Mido's look like a small deal. "Ok," she said, brushing off her wings, "After you regain consciousness." And sure enough, she had hit him so hard that Link was out cold.

After Link came to, they went to the shop and bought a shield, and then went back to where Mido was standing. Link stopped in front of the pool though. "What's up, Link?" asked Navi. "If Mido calls you a firefly again, just nod and smile, we don't need to be delayed again," Link replied. "Why are you being so serious? And you haven't tripped over a thing for awhile," Navi said. "Well," Link said, thoughtfully, "If it will make you happy." He then purposefully tripped over his own boot and went sprawling. "Better?" he asked. Navi smiled, "Much better, thanks. But being called a firefly is a very big insult to a fairy." "Don't worry," Link assured her, "If I find a mask that will turn me into a white-eyed god, I'll come back and get even with Mido for you." "Well, not like that will happen, but I appreciate the gesture," said Navi, laughing, "Come on, let's go see the Great Deku tree now."

They reached Mido. "Hey, 'Mr. No-Fairy' I told you to get a sword and shield. Can't you do anything right?" "Mido, if I use them on you, will you believe I got them?" asked Link. "Mido turned pale. "Uh, alright," he stammered, "Go on then. How did you ever get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Humph!" Mido walked away. "Oh," he said over his shoulder, "And get that firefly housetrained." Navi just barely kept her temper.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here is a new chapter! Sorry it took awhile. I am working on this story very slowly. As usual I do not own any characters in this story but I wish I did. Have fun!

They arrived at the Great Deku Tree's meadow after Link took care of a few Deku Babas and collected the sticks. "Ah, Link," said the Great Deku Tree wearily, "You have come. I have a task I need you to perform. I have been cursed; I need you to break the curse with your courage and wisdom. Will you try?" "I will, Great Deku Tree," answered Link with a bow. "Then enter, brave Link," The Deku Tree said, opening what looked to Link like his mouth, "And thou too, Navi. Take care of each other, and Link, listen to Navi. Her words of wisdom will serve you well. Oh, and watch out for the gas, I had beans for lunch." Link and Navi looked at each other, and then entered the inside of the Great Deku Tree.

The pair looked around and Navi flew forward. She got to a vine covered wall then noticed Link wasn't behind her. She looked back and saw him curled up in a ball back at the entrance. "Spiders… spiders…" he whined. Navi then remembered something the Great Deku Tree had told her. Mido had locked Link in a storage shed in the forest that was filled with spiders and left him there for two days. That explained fully why Link was afraid of spiders. She also noticed that the skulltulas were huge. 'Good luck getting him past those things.' Navi thought. She flew back to Link and sat on his shoulder. Thinking she was a spider, Link jumped two feet in the air and ran headfirst into a wall. Navi looked up from where she had fallen on the ground and shook her head. This was going to take awhile.

When Link regained consciousness, they went on. Link climbed the vine-covered wall, and trembling, he walked quickly past another wall with three skulltulas on it. He found a door and walked through. Not noticing the Deku Scrub in this room, he was knocked out again. The Deku Scrub realized he had hit the Kokiri too hard and ran away before anyone could say anything. Link came to and saw the scrub was gone so he shrugged and entered the next room. He promptly curled up in a ball again and whimpered, "Too high… Too high…" Navi sighed. Yep, this was REALLY going to take awhile. "Link," she said, "If you don't get up right now I am going to make Mido lend you his new dress and you will have to parade around the entire forest wearing it!" Link jumped to his feet, ran across the floating platform and opened the chest. He grabbed the slingshot that was in it and exited the room in record time. "Well, that's better," said Navi, then she noticed that he had left her behind, "Hey, wait for me!"

They returned to the wall with the three Skulltulas on it. Link looked up at them, shaking again. "Well, Link," said Navi, "The only way to go from here is up!" "P-past the s-s-spiders?" stuttered Link, tears coming into his blue eyes. Navi looked at him with sympathy. "Of course, if you want to get back at those spiders that were in that shed," she said, slyly, "You could hit these with your new slingshot. Then the ones in the shed would feel pain too." Link wiped his eyes with his hat, put it back on and smiled. He took out his slingshot and hit the spiders very quickly one by one. Of course, when they fell they landed on him. Link's scream could be heard all the way to Gerudo Fortress. When the Skulltulas had faded away, Navi saw Link lying face down, shaking again and unconscious. She sighed and went into the room they were supposed to next, opened the chest, got the compass, and returned to Link's side. Using the compass, she studied the map. She had just found out that they were supposed to go through the web on the ground floor when Link woke up. "What happened?" he asked. "Spiders," Navi replied. "Now we go up this wall. Uh, before we get up the wall, there is something I should tell you about what we will find…" But before she could finish, Link was up the wall. He knocked out one big Skulltula and jumped off the ledge, tearing right through the web. Navi was stunned. Not only had Link voluntarily killed a spider, he had also jumped off a VERY high place. She caught up with him while he was looking around the new room. "Link, what the heck just happened?" Navi cried. Link looked puzzled. "What do you mean, Navi?" he asked. "Well, you jumped off a ledge after killing a spider and you seemed to hate high places and spiders before! What is going on?" Link thought for a minute. "I don't remember doing those things," he said slowly, "I DO hate spiders and heights. I woke up after having those Skulltulas on me and the next thing I remember, I was down here." Navi was a bit concerned about this but said nothing. The pair walked on. Navi had to get rid of the two gold skulltulas in the room, because Link was curled up whimpering again. She was becoming quite good with a slingshot even though it was twice as big as she was. After the spiders were gone, Navi collected the tokens and brought Link around. He took a Deku stick and burned the web covering the door. They went through the door and Link stopped cold at the sight of another skulltula. Navi sighed and reminded him about the pain he was causing to his ex-pals in the shed so he would kill the thing himself. She was getting tired from using that big slingshot. Link smiled and took out the large skulltulas. Then they burned the web in front of the only exit and went through.

In the next room, they saw a block in a ditch. Link looked at the block, looked at the web covering a hole, then looked at the burning torch they had used earlier. Navi saw the comprehending look on his face and sighed with relief. Maybe he was getting better at this. Then, he fell asleep. Navi shook her head. "And I thought he was finally going to be useful. Oh, Great Deku Tree, why are you punishing me? OH! Is it because I put itching powder in your monthly fertilizer?" "Yes," came the answer. "Ug, ok," replied Navi, "I guess I do deserve something for that. But this is too much. Hey, you!" She flew over to a passing large skulltula. "Help me push that block over there and I'll put in a good word for you with Queen Gohma." The skulltula eagerly agreed and together they got the block into the water. "Whew, thanks!" said Navi, "See you later!" The skulltula scampered off just as Link woke up. "Finally!" cried Navi, "I had to get that block moved all by myself!" Link looked over at the block, then at Navi. "You moved that block? Puny little you?" he asked, "Unlikely." Navi looked mad that he called her puny, and then looked surprised that a knucklehead like him would use a word like 'unlikely'. "Well," she said, huffily, "You were asleep and the Deku Tree is dying. Someone has to do something, since you seem to be worthless." "I'm only 12 years old you darn bug!" Link yelled, hopping on one foot, since a Deku Baba had the other in its mouth. Navi had to really try to keep her temper; they were running out of time. "OK, Link," she said, trying to keep calm, "We need to talk about this later. Right now we need to help the Great Deku Tree. And you," she added, pointing to the Deku Baba. "Get that out of your mouth, you don't know where it has been." The Deku Baba quickly let go of Link's foot. Link jumped across to the torch, lit a stick, and burned the web away. After landing in the water in the room below, they saw three Deku Scrubs. Navi whispered to Link what a Scrub earlier had told her and he nodded, taking out his shield. He blocked a nut that rebounded toward the second Scrub in line. He then did the same for the third and the first. The first Scrub was scared. "How…how did you know to do that?" It stammered, "Ok, now don't hurt me and I'll tell you how to beat our queen." Link nodded. "Ok," the Scrub said again, "To get past Queen Gohma, hit her while she's stunned. Her weak point is her eye. Sorry Queenie!" The scrub bounced off and the other two disappeared. Navi and Link looked at each other, shrugged, then went through the door. This room was very dark. By Navi's light, Link could see some plants, and… something moving on the ceiling. He looked up at it, and it looked back at him with one glowing eye. It dropped to the floor and Link saw it was the biggest spider he had ever seen. Well, it looked like a spider to him and he heard Navi gasp, "That must be Queen Gohma!" Link gulped and quickly threw a Deku nut to stun her. He gathered up all his courage and started hitting her with his sword. Gohma got up and started to crawl up a wall. Link got out his slingshot and followed her progress. When her eye started glowing red, he fired and knocked her down. He hit her a few more times with his sword, and she was finished. Link sank to the floor, tired and relieved that the fight was over. Navi landed on his shoulder. The two rested for a minute, then took the portal that had opened back to the forest.

They found themselves back in front of the Great Deku Tree. "Well done, Navi and Link," he said, "Now I have more to tell thee, wouldst thou listen?" Link nodded and sat down. The Great Deku Tree told Link a long story about the goddesses and how a creepy dark guy put the curse on him. And also how, even though Link had broken the curse, the tree would die anyway. Link thought that was a raw deal. "Did thou understand the story I just told to you?" The Deku Tree asked Link. Link nodded and stood up, brushing off his tunic. "Ok, now go to see the princess," said the Deku Tree, "Thou hast much courage and she knows what to do. (I hope.)" With that, he died. Navi was shaken. The guardian of the forest was gone. Link was curled up on the ground, shaking and crying. Navi sighed. She was sad too, but Link seemed to be way too emotional. She finally got Link to stand up, and the two left the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

On the way back to Link's house to get supplies, they ran into Mido. "Hey, Mr. No Fairy," he said, "What did you do? Did the Great Deku Tree… die? You and your firefly killed him didn't you?!" Navi started to glow red with anger. Link noticed this and nodded to her. She flew as fast as she could into Mido's chest, knocking the wind out of him. "For your information," she yelled, "We did all we could to save him, you idiot! AND I AM NOT A FIREFLY!" "Ug," Mido replied, lying on the ground. "Thanks," said Link, "We have to be going now. Pleasure as usual." He and Navi walked to Link's house and collected some rupees, bottles, and sticks. They had a slight delay when Link forgot to use the ladder to get down again and he lay unconscious on the ground after falling six feet. But after that, they were on their way. On the bridge leading out of the forest, they saw Saria. "Hi Link! Even though you are a major klutz, I knew you would leave someday." She held up a light brown object. "I want to give you this, I found it lying around and I thought you should have it since I have one. Just don't break it." Saria gave Link the ocarina and waved goodbye. She turned and ran back into the forest. "Well, that was odd," said Navi, "But at least we are really on our way." Link nodded and pointed at the script, "Yeah, just look how long it took us to get through the Great Deku Tree." "Well, you kept wimping out," said Navi, giggling. "Me? A wimp?" said Link, striking a macho pose, "Never!" He swatted at the laughing fairy. "If you can stop giggling, we can go," His face was turning pink. Navi giggled some more, "Ok," she managed to say, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, I finally updated. Took awhile, I know. Hopefully it will be worth the wait for you. As usual, the characters and story line are not mine, just the odd twists and quirks.

The two made their way to Hyrule Castle Town just before sunset. While there, they met a red-haired girl. "Hi! I'm Malon! You are here! You need to go there! I can show you!" Link and Navi looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok," said Link, "Let's go." Malon led the pair out the north exit and showed them a vine on a wall. "Ok," she said, "Climb up here. Guards are dumb. Also very strong. Throw Green Boy out if he's caught. Find my dad. Here is an egg." Link and Navi shrugged again, then Link climbed up the vine. Of course, after he got to the top he immediately tripped over the Gossip Stone there. More like he ran head-first into it and was knocked out. Navi sighed and sat down on top of the stone to wait for Link to wake up. Actually, she was getting used to it since Link seemed to run into anything solid. She just hoped it didn't happen when they were sneaking past the guards.

About an hour later, link woke up. "Uh, Navi," he said looking around, "Why are we still here? Shouldn't we go see Zelda?" Navi glowed red again, but she didn't attack because she didn't want to knock Link out and cause more delays. "Yes," she said, "So lets go." Link nodded and ran across the top of the gate, making sure the guards didn't see him. Then he ran straight for the rough stones in the nearby wall, since they looked climbable. Of course he fell when he tried to climb them. At first, Navi was surprised that the guards didn't notice this. But then she saw one yawn and the other picking his nose, and came to the conclusion that they were at least as thick as Link was. Link jumped in the moat and swam to the side of the castle and climbed out next to a small tree. He looked around and saw a big man asleep next to some boxes. By this time, the sun had come up and the egg that Malon had given Link had hatched. Noting that it was a male, Link had an idea. He walked up to the man, grinning evilly. He quickly took out the cucco and poked it sharply (we will not say where.) It crowed indignantly and woke the man up. "Who, what, where…!" cried the man. "Link, cucco, here," replied Link. "Oh," said the man, still confused, "I'm Talon, from Lon Lon Ranch. I guess I fell asleep on a delivery again. If Malon knew…" "Ah, the girl who gave us the egg," piped up Navi "Yes, she was looking for you." "Eep!" squeaked Talon, "She can get really odd when she is angry!" He ran off, running Link over in the process. Navi sat down on a rock to wait until Link woke up yet again.

When Link woke up, he looked around. "Um, what were we doing?" he asked. Navi sighed and said, "We are going to crawl through that hole, dodge a few guards, and meet Zelda." "Ok, what are we waiting around for? Let's go! Um, what are these boxes?" Navi sighed again, then gasped as Link pushed the boxes into position and jumped to the hole. She was sure he wouldn't be able to figure it out. Maybe he was starting to mature a little. She changed her mind about that when Link fell backwards into the moat. Navi sighed yet again and shrugged as the dripping Link pulled himself up and got back in front of the hole. And to Navi's relief, he didn't fall again.

When they got inside, Link looked around. There were no guards in sight. He looked at Navi and nodded, then walked into the next area. There was one guard here, but he was asleep. Navi and Link shrugged, then walked casually but quietly on. In this area, there were two guards, but they were sitting next to the wall playing a card game. Link and Navi snuck by without drawing their attention. They came to a small structure with rupees on the ground and one guard. He was sitting down watching a nearby bird. Link decided going for the rupees would be too risky and Navi had to agree. They cautiously snuck past, with Link growing more confident about his skills and thinking of becoming a Ninja. They came upon two more guards. They were drinking their way through a case of Chateau Romani and dancing. For some unknown reason, it seems that drunken guards don't notice a boy dressed in green and a fairy go past them. Link decided to use this to his advantage. They finally came to the last area where they found a rectangle shaped bush with a statue in the middle of it. On the right side of the bush, they saw two guards drawing on the wall. Since they seemed more interested in insulting the King with rude glyphs, Link and Navi easily strode past on the opposite side of the bush.

They came to a small garden. Across from them, a pretty girl was looking through a window. Link and Navi walked up to her. Startled, she turned around. She was so pretty that Link's jaw dropped and he started drooling. Navi sighed and pushed Link. He semi woke up and struck a macho pose. Zelda backed away slightly, but shrugged. As idiotic as this guy seemed, he may be able to help. And if he got killed in the process, no one would miss him. Zelda nodded to herself and addressed Link. "Hi! I saw you coming, and the guards will be punished. But enough of that. I see you have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. You can help me." "Um," Link said, "I can?" "Sure," replied Zelda, "I was watching this guy through the window and he looks like bad news. If you can get the other two stones for me, we can stop him from taking over Hyrule." Navi looked at her in amazement. "Zelda," she said, "Link is the most accident prone being in Hyrule. Do you think he can really do it?" "Yes, I do," said Zelda, "and since the Goddesses are out of town and white-eyed Gods are in short supply, he is hired. My assistant, Impa, will show you the song that will get you past many locked doors, even in the tavern. She will also help you get out of the castle."

Coming up next, Kakariko village and Dodongo's Cavern! Who knows when it will come.


	4. Chapter 4

Might be long, I can't tell. Anyway here is the next bit. I took the advice of some of my reviewers and changed the formatting a bit.

Outside Hyrule Castle Town, Impa and Link looked over at Death Mountain.

"She's right, you know," Impa said, "That Ganondorf is one evil guy. But if we play our cards right, he can be beaten."

"You really think I can do it, Impa?" asked Link.

"Sure, if you die, we'll just pick someone else!"

"Gee, thanks, I feel SO much better now."

Impa chuckled and backed away softly while Link and Navi were still gazing across the field, and threw down a Deku Nut, disappearing without a trace.

Link and Navi decided to go to Lon Lon Ranch and see Malon and Talon. They walked along the path talking until they got to the gate to the ranch. Navi went under Link's cap and he walked up the hill. As he entered, he saw a farmhouse to his left and a barn to his right. Link went into the house and saw Talon sitting on the floor propped up against a counter. All around, cuccos were clucking and walking around. Three of them were sitting on the counter and looking at Link like they felt superior to him. Talon woke suddenly and saw Link.

"Ah, the boy from the castle! Malon was very angry at me when I got back, but that's natural. I know! Do you want to play a game? Find these three cuccos in that group of normal cuccos and you get a nice prize!"

He didn't tell Link that they were regular cuccos that were just trained to fetch a stick. Link found them fairly easily because when Talon was asleep, Link had tied a ribbon on their necks. Talon didn't notice this and was pleased at how fast Link found them.

"Good job, Kid!" he cried, "Here, have a bottle of our famous Lon Lon Milk. By the way, how would you like to marry Malon?" Link nodded eagerly. From under his hat, Navi groaned in exasperation.

"Haw, haw!" Talon laughed, "Just kidding! You're kind of young for that." Navi sighed in relief and Link looked so sad and disappointed that Talon had to laugh again.

"Go out and see her, Kid," he said, "She's out playing with one of our foals." He then fell asleep again.

Link walked out the door and looked around. Navi didn't expect him to stop, and she flew into the back of his head.

"Link, signal next time, sheesh!"

Link just shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. Navi sighed and stretched.

"Well," she said, "Let's go talk to Malon and her horse then."

Link smiled and headed toward the corral where Malon was singing and the horse was standing next to her. Malon saw them coming and smiled.

"Fairy boy! This is Epona. She's a good horse. Likes this song. Come sing with me!"

Link laughed. "I don't sing, but I can play." He took out the ocarina Saria gave him and played the song she had been singing. Navi was surprised that he could play so well since he had trouble walking.

Epona, who had run away at Link's approach, perked up her ears and trotted back. She put her nose in Link's hand and he gently patted her.

"I have to go, ladies," he said with a smile, "Take care!" Malon nodded and Link left with Navi back to the forest to see Saria.

Despite being waylaid by Stalchildren and Link falling in a pond, their trip to Kokiri Forest was fairly uneventful. They made their way through the Lost Woods and to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link saw Saria sitting on a stump playing her ocarina. He got so excited that he ran toward her. Of course he tripped on the Triforce mark that was on the ground and slid on his front, coming to a stop at Saria's feet. She stopped playing.

"Looks like leaving the forest didn't help." she said, looking down at him.

Navi sighed. "It sure didn't," she replied, watching Link stand up and brush loose grass off his tunic.

"Well, get out your ocarina, Link, if it isn't broken," said Saria, "and play this song."

She played the song that had led them through the Lost Woods and Link played it back perfectly.

"Great!" she said, "This is called 'Saria's Little Melody That She Wrote to Help Lost People Because She is Beautiful and Kind' but most just call it 'Saria's Song."

"Very nice," said Navi, "and it suits you too."

Saria smiled. "Thanks Navi! Now you two better get going if you are getting those rocks for Zelda."

Navi and Link looked at each other in shock. "How did you know?" asked Link.

"I snuck a peek at the script," Saria said, quietly, "Now, shoo!"

Later, as Link and Navi were walking to Kakariko Village, they were talking. "Um, Navi?"

"Yeah, Link?"

"Do you think we'll meet a fish princess?"

"A fish princess? What in the world made you think of that?"

"Well, you know that nightmare I had when we met? It was about Mido putting fish down my tights and tunic. And the Princess of the fish was standing by us, getting mad at me for abusing her subjects."

Navi was torn between laughing and exasperation.

"First thing, you don't wear tights," she said, "Second, you weren't the one shoving the fish around. Third, there's no such thing as a fish princess."

Link looked relieved. "Thank goodness!" He looked up. "Oh, here's the entrance to Kakariko. Next stop, the Gorons."

"Link, you're hard to figure out. One minute you're a tripping dork, the next, you're serious and intelligent."

"Always keep unpredictable, Navi."


	5. Chapter 5

Probably a short chapter, but oh well. I have to thank Lancun again for his video walkthrough on YouTube. You rule, Lan! Nobody belongs to me, but the odd quirks are mine.

After taking out a few gold skulltulas, Link and Navi decided to head to the graveyard. Link saw that some of the gravestones were moveable, so he did so. Underneath one, belonging to a soldier named "Manuel Lionheart", he found a chest containing a Hylian Shield. Since the soldier didn't seem to need it anymore, Link decided to use it on the mountain.

"Good idea," piped up Navi, "Your Deku Shield won't last long in an active volcano."

Off by itself was a very elaborate looking tombstone with a Triforce shaped patch of grass in front of it. Remembering what Zelda and Impa told him, Link stood on the patch and played Zelda's Lullaby. The sky darkened, thunder and lightning shot across the heavens, and rain pelted down. One bolt of lightning struck the stone, knocking Link backward. When he got up, he saw a hole where the stone was. He looked at Navi, who nodded. They dropped down under the ground.

The first room Navi and Link came to was filled with bones. There were a few Keese on the walls that looked at them when they came in. One saw Navi and fell in love. It flew from its place on the wall and started chasing her. Link knew he should shoot it with his slingshot, but he was laughing too hard.

"Link!" Navi cried, "Stop laughing and help!"

Link didn't stop, but he did manage to get his slingshot out and hit the Keese on his second try. The first try, he hit Navi in the rear end. They went through the door to the next room and Link stopped short when he saw what was there. Navi was fuming an she didn't see Link stop so she ran into him. She looked at what had made Link stop. There were redeads in the room.

"Link, are you okay?"

Link didn't say a word, he just stood there shaking. Navi shook her head and flew on without him. She came to a wall that had a poem on it.

"The rising sun will eventually set, a newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun... Give peaceful rest to the living dead"

"What an interesting poem this is. What does it mean?" said Navi. She looked down a bit. "Huh? What's this?"

A musical staff was chiseled under the poem.

"Oh, I recognize this! The secret melody of the Composer Brothers! And who am I talking to? I left Link back there." She shrugged. "Oh well, I better tell Link. Oh, more words here. 'Restless souls wander where they don't belong, bring them calm with the Sun's Song.' Must mean those Redeads back there. Well, back to Link. Should be no problem getting him back out."

Navi flew back to Link, having no problems with the Redeads, and landed on his shoulder. He jumped so high he hit his head on the ceiling and knocked himself out. Navi sighed and grabbed his ocarina so she could learn the Sun's Song. After Link woke, she taught it to him and they made their way back up to the graveyard. It was daylight now, thanks to the song. Link and Navi spent the next hour catching Cuccos for a nice lady who was allergic to them but raised them anyway. Navi ended up having to stay in Link's hat because he was so bad at catching them, she couldn't fly because she was laughing too hard.


End file.
